HighSchool Drama: Akatsuki Unleashed!
by XxMoon-SamaxX
Summary: It's just my normal day of school. Walking into lockers, Ignoring  players, and hiding from classes. What happens when we answer a quiz? The Akatsuki appear! But as our teachers... Rated for language, and if my mind wonders. ItaOC HidaOC DeiOC AkaOC
1. Welcoome to my highschool!

**Hey guys! Erinrocks122 here, bored as always, working on a few pieces of art, people have comissioned meh for lol XD**

**Anyways! Here is a story i have made in my bordem, and i realised, that it seems like a very fun story, and i noticed my new writting way lol.**

**So now i present: Highschool drama: Akatsuki Unleashed!**

_Tap tap... tap tap tap tap tap._

I looked at the clock, as french class was close to ending. I wanted to get through the day without passing out.

"Ms. McCartan." My french teacher looked at me. I intantally started flipping through my french dictonary to respond to her in french. "Ummm uhh, oh god, i know this one! umm... Oui Mme? Did i say it right? OH MY GOD I THINK I JUST SAID FRENCH! HAHA GO ERIN! Num-" I stopped midway, as i noticed small giggles across the room, and the French teacher, trying not to show her temper. I could feel my face become red with embaresment, as i sat back down. "Sorry Mme."

I waited for a few seconds for myself to calm down. I then looked up to see my french teacher in my personal bubble. "Holy! Mme! Don't sneek up on me like that! I already get embaressed, but now i am getting half scared to death by mah fre-... am i rambeling? Yes i am... i will stop talking now. Now what were you going to say"

I could see the sweat drop on her face, as she went back to the chalk bored, and started writting. "What were we talking about, erin?"

I raised my fingure up like a pro, and took a breath in and... "...a project...?" "Very good Erin, now what kind of project?" Damn you Mme! You and your evil frenchness! "A project..." I looked around the room, looking for anyone to help me save my poor soul. "About... the history... of the f-first french settlers?" "Very good! I thought you weren't listening Erin."

I grinned to myself as i passed getting my ass whipped by my french teacher. Hehe! Go Erin! I win~ HahahahaHA!

"Now everyone turn to page 4, and read up to page 11, and then anwser questions 2 to 9" Groans could be heard as everyone pulled out their heavy fench text books. I pulled mine out, and opened it, but didn't start reading. Instead, i turned to a blond girl beside me, who had done the same, though was texting to some person.

"Avery... i hate french. Kill me now, oh blond one!" I begged Avery as i rested my head on her shoulder. She just laughed at me, before she got the last part. "Stop making fun of my hair colour." She said with a 'Humpf!'

I could only laugh at her, as she continued texting to someone. I looked over her shoulder, and noticed it was some name i have never seen before. "Hey avery~" I said in a sing song voice. My blond friend looked at me,, before she noticed i was looken at her texts. "Who is... mathsvte... mathew... OH GOD MATHEW! that pussy desirves to die!"

She nodded, as she went back to texting, shutting me out of he blond world. I sighed, and turned to the next person, but instead, i came face to face, with the man i just told to die.

"Hey gorgeous" He said, coming close to me. I instantally backed away, like he was michael jackson on viagra to little boys. "How many times have i told you... i will not marry you." I told him.

"But i want you to have my baby's!" He explaned to me. I just instantally ignored him, and pulled out a piece of paper , and started doodling.

I guess i should tell you what i look like, shoulddn't I? My name is Erin, and i am a freshman in my highschool. Infact, This highschool is one of the only good ones in canada.

Yes, i live in the great white north, CANADA. I'm canadian! Yay! But anyways. I have short, red hair with black highlights. I'm naturally a brunette, but who cares, i like my hair this colour. My eyes are a green with many other colours in them, but u have to sqwint your eyes, and that sometimes is annoying.

Anyways! The blondy beside me, is my friend of many years, Avery. She may be blond, but she is MUCH smarter than me. But she has the personaility of me. She has simmilar eyes to me, but her's are more blue than green... so i guess turqois or however u pronounce that shit lol.

Surprizingly, i am even suprized i became friends with this girl beside me. Because, she is very popular, compared to me. I look up to her, though she looks up to me because of my drawings and writting. So, all in all, we both look up to eachother...kinda like twins i guess!

Another thing that keeps us friends... is our love for anime! Naruto and the akatsuki infact! We practically talk about it all the time when we are togeather, or online, on msn. And if we are not talking about the akatsuki, we are usually making fun of eachother, when we walk into tree's, look at cute or hot guys, andor complain about school, AND french!

I looked up, to see the dick head had left, and was now bugging some other girl. I sweatdropped, as i thought of what his kids might ever look like. The horror that would be...

After about 10 minutes of mindless doodling, the bell rang, and the class literially packedn their books up, and ran/walked to the door. You could hear Mme's shouts from behind, telling us to slow down, and our homework.

Me and avery walked in the hallways, avery getting the dog whistles as always, and me, emoly trudging along, sweat dropping as we walked to our next class. Another reason we are friends, we have the same classes. AMAZINGLY!

"I don't get it." I said, my emo gloom washing over me. "You always get guys, yet, you never date them... I WOULD!" I said, waving my arms around in a saggy matter. Avery grinned, and pulled out a picture of deidara. "Because you know my heart belongs to this man."

"Ahh~ Blond love!" I said, getting over my emoness, and into my happy cheerful mood. Avery huffed, as she was now the emo one, as she though as a payback. A second later, she popped back up, and put her arm arounf my shoulders. "And you." She said, evily smirking. "You and weasle! Aahh~ Blind love!"

She instantally ran away from me, as i looked at her with a glare, and started chassing her, with a random stick. "GET BACK HERE BLONDY! FEAR MY STICK! FEAR IT!"

After a while, the bell rung one more time, basically meaning, "GET YOUR ASSES TO CLASS, NOW!"

Me and avery were in the change rooms, of the gym, skipping out on math class, since it was a Thursday. And me especially, didn't want to do my most hated subject. EVEN MORE THAN FRENCH.

"Thank god these changerooms have stalls." I said, as i instantally climbed onto one of the doors, making it to the top, and sitting one one of the walls of a stall. HAZAH FOR TALL CEALINGS! Avery sat down on a bench on the changing room, and brough out her phone again, and started texting... AGAIN.

Avery, after 2 minutes of silence, and me begining to try and yodle, pulled up a picture of a shirtless itachi, and all you couls see was a stream of blood come out of my nose, before i fell backwards into the stall, passedout from blood loss.

"...I can use this as a weapon now!" Avery said happily, as she walking into the stall, and pulled me up,and dragged me onto the bench... and then she put her feet up on me.

I woke up from my fangirl momment 5 minutes later, and noticed her feet one me, and instantally fell of the bench, onto my face. "WHY ME!" I held onto my face, as i rolled on the floor. I then hit my head off the corner of the bench. Thus, causing Avery to start to laugh her ass off. "THE PAIN! IT HURTS!"

"Not my fault! Well... maybe... kinda? Yea, it is." She said, with a sheepish grin on her face. What could be more worse than being head raped? NOTHING!

Just as i was about to finally get my revenge... the school bell rung... ending school.

"YAY!" I screamed, racing down to my locker. I wanted to get home as fast as i could. I was NOT going to walk home in a emo mood, knowing i did not beat avery to my locker. Saddly... she was already there.

"NOOOOOOO!" i yelled to the world, finding avery leaning on my locker, and reading a manga. "Took you long enough." She said, getting off my locker, and opening, my. safety. LOCK.

I staired at her, as i grumbled a few swear words under my breath, and walked... into my locker door... "AGAIN! This world serisoly hates me, you know? GAH." I could hear more laughs in the halls, as i turned around, to notice mathew and all his friends behind me.

"Nice to see you again, gorgeous!" he said, as he walked closer to me. I hid behind my tall blond friend, and pretended he was not there. "AVERY, PLEASE SAVE ME! OH TALL BLOND ONE!" I begged her. You could see the sweat drop on her aswell. Man, i cause sweat drops alot, don't i?

Mathew ignored my please and kept walking closer, until i decided to do the one thing i do best... Run away, and scream random shit."AHHHHH! THE BIG BAD MAN IS TRYING TO EAT MY SOUL! it's satian! RUN!"

As i got farther away, i bumped into someone, and that, being, mah very short short friend, lala. Her real name is Hilda, but you can see why she hates her name. "HHHEEEEYYYY LALA! How is the milk drinking going? man, that stuff is like coacain or however you say that shit. but, have you grown any taller?"

She glared at me, before she climbed onto my shoulders, and hung on for dear life. "Too tired to walk... too tired to walk. Carry me to your house, so i can rade your food." I looked at her, before emoly carrying her out of the school, and with avery slowly trailing to her house. "You'll get fat iff u keep eating my food." "SHUT UP!"

As we go to my place, i placed her down, as i lookd for my keys. "keys... oh keys! Where are you mah loves~" And guess what i lost... MY KEYS. I looked at lala, and guess what she was twirling in her hands... MAH KEYS.

"Jingle jingle!" She said as she walked to my door, and unlocked the house, giving meh the keys. "HOME SWEET HOME!" She said, before she ran to my kitchen. I, still in my emo gloom, followed her.

She slowly raded mah fridge, as she pulled out mah huge thing of milk, and then a huge home made sub for tomorrow's lunch. "Yummeh, i can always depend on you for food! It's gonna help me grow!" And i cried as she ate mah sub.

She then decided to plop down on my couch, and turn on naruto, still eatten mah poor poor sub. I then heard the doorbell ring, in it's awsome DING FRIES ARE DONE way. yesh, i know how to do this with doorbells. Sue me... I AM JOKING! YOU LOVE MEH, SO DUN DO IT!

I opened the door to find a package, with the words "ERIN MCCARTAN. YOU OW THIS TO MEH!" Ah gatta love friends. It was going to be my DA birthday in a few days, so i knew i was going to get a gift from someone . Eather that, or my sister was pullen pranks on meh again.

I brought the box inside,and started opening it, as the naruto opening blasted through mah small house. Yesh i live alone at a young age. i get the awsomeness of haveing grandparents with lottsa money. i would give u all some, but it would take too long.

Looking for the tape, lala through it too me, thus insted of landing in my hands, it landed... in mah shirt. "SCORE!" She yelled, and she turned back to watching tv. I glared at the short teenager, as i opened up the box, revealing two forehead protector's oh konoha, and one of itachi's, and then a plushie of a voodoo doll. "CUTE!" I yelled, hugging the voodoo, which i now deam... GEORGE!

As i was glomping mah newly named plushie named george, the abridged series of naruto came one,and i had to laugh when i heard, "Damn you sasuke's brother. I shall get you back... some how..!" i mean, i can see sasuke going all emo and doing that lol.

I soon put mah forehead protects beside the couch, and lala plopped on the abridged series from the start. "Wanna do a quiz before this erin? i heard it makes your dreams come true!" She said in a chirpy epc voice. My sub still hanging out of her mouth. I grinned, and watched her put it on. I LOVE EASY QUIZES! It soon popped on, in big letters

_**If any group of characters came to your world, who would you chose?**_

We both looked at eachother, and instantally said, at the same time, "The akatsuki!" But we didn't even know...

_That our wish was about to come true._

**THERE WE GO GUYS! CHAPTER ONE! u guys like my new writting style? I find it more fun lol.**

**lala: I luvs. but u say i'm short DX.**

**Me: But u are! I may be 13, but i'm 5'8! Ur 5' f. See the difference.**

**Soo please review/comment. Everytime you do, lala grows a mm taller!**

**Lala: please, think of the short people!**


	2. Say wha?

**Hey guys^^ Erinrocks122 here, with Chapter two of High School Drama: Akatsuki Unleashed! (I am actually typing this, when I am suppose to be doing homework... LOL)**

**So ya, the reason why I am writing this fanfiction, is because I am thinking really hard, is I should end My life with the Akatsuki in like... 20 more chapters. (It may seem a lot, but whoever reads MLWTA, will know, once I get in a writing mood, you could possibly get maybe 1 – 3 chapters in a day...) But ya...**

**Give me your opinion! I NEED THEM DX**

**And I would like to thank all the lovely people who have reviewed this story! It may not be a lot, but it sure raises my moods of writing standers! So the more you review, the more you will get chapters sooner, and the more they will have humor, epicness, and possible fight scenes... and I mean BITCH FIGHT SCENES :D**

**So enough with my ranting, and on with the story!**

About 3 hours later, Lala FINALLY decided to leave my house. Man, I STILL don't know how that girl stays thin, with her raiding my fridge for food. I NEED MY OWN FOOR GIRL! Not my fault, your parents dun buy the food you want. Do what I do, and get a part time job!

After that, I went to bed, and lets just say, right now... is the morning I hate... _Phone call from the parents. _I love my parents dearly, but man, THEY SCARE ME! My dad travels, and my mom has a obsession of cleaning houses, and cooking! They may seem like the parents you always want, but no! THE ARE THE FREAKING CONCERNED TYPE OF PARENTS!

I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 7:07 in the morning... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MEH? I usually sleep in! Or, you know... just want to stay home from school, and be lazy and such, but NO! I had to wake up really early... Maybe my mom's morning bird senses are attacking my small but smart brain, and are going to take over the world!... nah, that would never happen... right? ANYWAYS! Back on topic.

Just as I was staring at the clock , guess who had to call... no not my parents... MATHEW!

I picked up the phone, and said tiredly, "Hello..." "Hey Gorgeous." He said. "Oh god... I'ma hanging up now..." I said, but i heard him muffle a wait. "Do you have yesterdays homework? I kinda lost mine." "Yea, but you can't copy it." "Why?" "BECAUSE IT ISH PLAYER PROOF!" And I hung up on him.

I grinned, but then became emo again, when the phone rang AGAIN. When I picked it up, I was greeted with, "Ring Ring!" I grinned. "H-hello?" "Ring ring?" "H-hello?" "Ring ring?" "Hello?" "Ri-" "YOU HAVE A BAD CONECTION!" Me and Avery both laughed, and I walked over to my computer.

Just as I was about to respond, the phone call I dreaded came. "I will be right back avery, It's the day." "Your period?" "NO! The parents are-a phoning!" "Ohh... I thought it was your period..." "PERSONAL INFO! and no, I do not have it." And I hung up on mah blond friend... and picked up the call.

"Hello?" "MYYY BABY!" My mom greeted me on the phone. I could almost hear my sister snickering in the background at my poor life. "ME AND YOUR FATHER HAVE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH! We have soo much to tell you! Like how your father bought me a anniversary ring to repay for last years, when he broke my first one... And you and your sister are each getting 200 dollars!" I smiled at that, but I put on the 'older than she looks' stage. "But mom, you don't have to do that, I have a part time job, and I can get money by myself." "BUT WHAT IF YOU LOSE IT! That would be just... I couldn't even explain what I would do if those jack-asses made you lose your job!"

After about 10 minutes, I knew I would have to go to school soon. "Mom." I said, breaking her rant. "I have to go to school now. I will talk to you next week, and I hope you have a good rest of the week... BYE!" And I hung up as FAST as I could.

I ran to the kitchen, but then I noticed I was in my pajamas, so I quickly ran back into my room. All you could see was clothing flying, and and every once and a while, you would see cosplay go and fly.

Once I was dressed, I didn't have enough time to eat, so I ran out of the front door... and straight into Lala. "WHAT THE HELL LALA! YOU SCARRED THE CRAP OU- oww ow ow ow ow mah ass HURTS" "WELL I AM SORRY IF YOU CAN'T SEE A SHORT GIRL INFRONT OF YOU" And she grabbed my bag – Which was already packed which I didn't pack... and Lala decided to read my mind whall pulling me in the direction of the school. "We were going to be late, with you talking to your mom. And plus, I owe you after I ate your sub."

As our walk drew to a end, Avery caught up with us, and grabbed my arm, DRAGGING me back to the school. "I CAN WALK YOU KNO!" I said to her, but she ignored me, and started talking on the way. "My parents got a phone call that ALL the teacher have been replaced." looked up at her. "And yes Erin, even the french teacher has been replace, and in-fact, with a whole new language! Japanese!" She said proudly. I soon had the biggest smile on my face, and I literally ran all the way into the gymnasium where a assembly was being held for the new introduction.

I was lucky to catch rows far away from Mathew, but I could still feel his stares from far away. I reached into my bag, and I pulled out a random stone, and then kissed it. "Be my lucky throw of the day!" And threw it at Mathew, which hit directly on his head. He glared at me, and I stuck my tong out at him, as I heard him mutter, "Being hard to get... hmm I like that." And I got another sweat-drop.

Avery and Lala soon followed me into the gym, as the sat beside me, pulling out their cell phones, and began texting. I hit Avery over the head with my bag, as she only smiled as she went back to texting. "Why am I the only one without a cell phone. WHY! Wait... I am getting 200 hundred dollars from mommy! I CAN GET ONE! YAY!" I noticed people staring at me, and I quickly was covered in a bright red blush.

"Well Erin, you really got to stop doing that." Lala Said with a grin, putting away her cell. I looked over Avery's shoulder, and noticed she was looking at topless Deidara photo's. "you would." I said, smiling before she again, pulled up that same topless Itachi shirt from the day before, and again, getting a petty much, same reaction.

When I woke up, and feeling the blood loss, I looked up to see the assembly starting, and everyone all ears. "I would like to thank everyone for coming this wonder morning!" Said our pippy Principal. I gagged, and about 20 children coughed. "Anyways, all of your parents have been given a call yesterday, or this morning, explaining the fact we have gotten brand new teachers!" She said happily, with a fake smile.

Cheers could be heard from across the crowd, but also some sighs, and emo clouds. She then looked sternly towards everyone, and continued talking. "Also, we have decided, due to a request from the teachers, that we teach their main language, Japanese! Soo as help, we will be making small booklets of Japanese words to go home this weekend! Soo remember, study study study!" Again, more groans.

At one point, you could hear one of the grade 11's shout, " THE PINT?" And the principal literally sweat dropped herself. "Also, I, myself... am being replaced. But I have had the greatest time here in this school, and will always miss here. But I would like to introduce, your new principal!"

Everything was quiet, whall the new principal walked up, and took the stands. Avery coked on her own spit, Lala dropped her phone which she took out half way through the assembly, and I stared wide eyed at the new Principal. "Good morning students, you may call me Leader-sama... and I am your new principal."

**CLIFF HANGER! O ISH SOOO EVIL! lol, how did you like it? Should I post another chapter today? AND WILL LALA STILL BE SHORT!**

**You decide! With your reviews!**

**Lala: make me tall pwease!**


	3. The akatsuki are our teachers

**HEY GUYS! After i finished chapter 2, i started working on chapter 3 asap, but have been too lazy to post this lol.**

**If you see crappy spelling, dun blame meh DX blam my computer, that doesn't have spell check DX. **

**OK! Chapter... BEGIN!**

Everyone was quiet as we staired at the front. I was trying not to pass out, lala broke her phone, and avery... let's just say she was in fangirl land. I looked in the front to notice a whole bunch of dark shadows walking in, and notice... it was the akatsuki...

"Now, as your new princapal, i have rules that Will be followed. You will have your regular time classes, but some will be switched around. I will not tolerate anyone sneeking out of school, and if caught doing so, severe actions will be taken, and your parents will be called. Now each of the new teachers will step up, and tell you what they will be teaching you, and once they are done explaning, go the teacher that has your subject, and they will lead you to class." He finished as he stepped down, and walked over to a corner.

By now, avery was having a heart attack, when she saw the akatsuki, but now she was shaking with joy, with the fact that her favorite member, was here. Deidara. Damn those love sick fangilrs... wait... i am a damned love sick fangirl of itachi... Well then.. i guess i have myself!

By the time i had stopped thinking about some things, i turned around to see that Hidan had taken the stage, and Lala was having a mind-gazm. That's right... a mind-gazm... i make up mah own words haha!

"My name if hidan... I am a fucking preature to jashin... i will be your gym teacher this year. Along with that old dick-head over there." He said, pointing to a masked man; Kakuzu. He then walked down, smirking at the chuckles going across the room. Kakuzu walked up this time, and glared at all the laughing teens, who they all shut up. "My name is kakuzu, and i am _Not _Scared to fail anyone who steps out of line. And yes, i work with that shit-head over there... that is all..." And he went over to hidan, and hit him over the head.

Next, a man with a bright orange mask jumped onto the stage, and started waving at all of us, and the only thing i could think of was... _Oh god... we are all going to go crazy with the lolly pop man around... _"HHHEEEELLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! My name is Tobi, and i am a very good boy! I will be teaching S-s-s... S-sEx ED! Man, that is a weird word to say, and when you think of the meaning..." He stopped for the momment, and you could basically feel the blush come over him, as he stumbled backwards. "N-never mind the meaaning! Anyways, it will be super-duper exciting to teach all you bright students, and i hope to make this a fun year... TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" And he ran off the stage, glomping certian blond coming up with a certian red head... other than gaara...

"TOBI, UN! GET OFF OF ME!" Shouted the blond, as she got the real life lolly pop off of him, and walked to the stage. He brushed himself off, with a vain visably showing. "Hello everyone, un. My name is Deidara, and this is Danna. But you guys can call him Sasori, or Sasori no Danna." He said cooly. I could feel avery having her mind-gazm. The red head soon spoke up, but in a lighter tone. "We will be teaching art for all of you... We hope to have no problems, but if so, we will not take lightly." And then they both walked down, and a certian shark walked onto the stage, receaving some yelps from some of the female students, and some aww's from some of the male students.

"Ahh, a very... diffrent group we have here... Anyways! My name is Kisame, and i will be you... social studys... may not be my high point, be lets make it work! And no... i am not related to 'Jaws' or anything..." And with that, and a couple laughs from children, he stepped down.

Avery and Lala had woken up from their mind-gazm's, and were watching the front... TIME FOR MY MIND-GAZM!

Itachi walked up to the stand, and very politely said, "My name is itachi Uchiha... and i will be your recess monitor, and your math teacher..." And he walked down. Avery started poking me with a random stick, wondering where my soul had went, before i came back from my mind-gazm, and watcher the front, where Konan now took the stage.

"Welcome everyone. My name is konan, and i will be the vice princaple, if ever needed, and your japanese teacher. I am very excited to teach all of you this wonderful new language, and i hope for you to use it in the foresee-able future."

Zetsu finally walked up, with a few startled momments from children, he answered, "He**llo, **I-... we are zetsu, and we will **be teaching you, your gardening skills, **in the green house... thank you" And walked off.

After a while, everyone had been presented a new time sheet, with all our new class times.

Social Studys (Kisame) - 9:45

Math (Itachi) - 10:30

Japanese class (konan) - 11: 20

Gym - (Kakuzu and Hidan) - 12:00

Lunch - 12:45

Recess (Itachi on deuty) - 1:05

Art (Sasori and Deidara) - 1:30

Sextual Edication (Tobi) - 2:15

green house (Zetsu) - 2:40

Home - 3:10

I looked over to avery, and Lala, and saw there's were slightly different... me and avery did get some classes the same, but some, different. Like, Avery had gym switched with sex ed., and her japanese class was where green house was.

Ofcouse, since Lala was 2 years older than us, we thought she would get different classes... but she was in the same class as me and avery for gym, Socail studys, and in my class, sextual edication, and japanesse classes were the same. Looks like mixed classes this year...

Then we saw students lining up in their classes infront of their teachers, and i noticed some of the love sick girls looking at itachi, deidara, hidan, and sasori. To bad sasori is short... he could've gotten more girls if he was taller, and in fabgirl's casses who know him from the anime, a wooden penis... haha... _wooden penis... _I feel bad for him.

Me, avery, and lala ran to our lines as we saw kisame leading our class for social studys out, and then, we noticed...

_The akatsuki... were our teachers..._

**AND I AM DONE THE CHAPTER! I am such a good girl, with my new humor, and putting madara/tobi through SEX ED XD. Omj, i laughed my ass off at that idea when my dog started barking at the trogen or however u spell that... commercial... lol such a bad mind.**

**SO REMEMBER! Please fav, and review! If you do, deidara will grow taller for avery in real life LOL**


	4. Oh Mr H! Mathew is passing notes!

**SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY! Your ganna love what i got for christmas! Akatsuki cosplay, 8 naruto posters, number 49 in naruto manga AND a new camera XD. you know what that means :3**

**COSPLAY VIDEOS :D**

**but yea... Lately i have noticed that compaired to my first story, this one got more reviews in the first 3 chapters, then all m y other stories! Infact, My Zombie one, red clouds and zombies, has 19 reviews, and it's 5 chapters... so i guess i found the jackpot in writting! Lucky me~ **

**Highschool stories though are soo much more fun to write now that i notice. Even though i am still only in grade 8, (I started writting this when i was in grade 6 .) I have only been to a highschool only once, to see what i am ganna go through next year... i dunno though, art school, or other... hmmm**

**Oh well~ ON WITH TEH WRITTING!**

**i dun own naruto and/or avery's soul... mwahahaha :3**

I have to be dreaming... i serisoly have to be dreaming... akatsuki teaching US. THE MOST RANDOM POSSIBLY MENTALLY INSANE BRAIN DEAD (Except lala with her epic spanish) MONSTERS. What where they thinking? Was Pein probebly massively drunk, getting high off weed and THEN holding a meeting? Probebly? No... mostlikely.

All i know, is i was ganna die in the next few minutes, because i was sitting beside one of the few people i hated in the world... Mathew.

I looked over to him, noticing he was smirking at me. I felt a vein starting to twitch as i put on a fake smile on, and started moving my desk over to my other side, hoping to get as far as i could.

I was at the very front of the class, when Avery was somewhere in the middle, and Lala was at the back. Stuppid short bitch, taken my desk where i slept when class got boring as hell. All i know, is she better not start doodling hidan on her desk. Naturally, she IS mary sue... but luckily, she knew how bad this situation is.

_Earlier..._

"Dude, this may seem like something magical has happened to us, but we need to stay serious." We were at the back of the line heading to our new classrooms. Me, lala, and Avery had moved back here slowly, because i noticed kisame had already taken an intrest to use, even out of the whole group.

Avery looked as calm as ever, but Lala had chibi tears running down her face. "Do you mean i can't fuck hidan...?" "No! Lala, 1. It's illeagle (**A/N: Did i spell that right? TT_TT)** for students to date their teachers. 2. I wanna Fuck itachi too..." I whispered that low enough for me only te hear. "But think of what has happened... the akatsuki suddenly appear into our world, and they are now our Teachers... something must have happened..."

Avery started tuning in, and joined our conversation. "She has a point Shortie. We need to find out what has happened, but we need to keep our cover down. It bad enough that Erin has taken the chance to prove to us that she is smart instead of acting retarted." And i bitch slapped avery.

"..." She gave me a evil death glare, but kept her voice down, because we didn't want anyone hearing us. "that really hurt... you will get payback... but not right now. And lala, once we find things out, we will THEN see what we can do... all i know, is even though Erin won't say it she knows, but when you fall in love with an uchiha..." Lala then came really close to my ear, and started breathing it. "You have to start to revive the Uchiha clan~"

Lets just say i am now scared...

_End..._

I grumbled to myself looking down into a small mirror i carry around to look behind me, and see what Abery and lala were doing. _You know... i don't mind if i have to revive the uchiha clan when i am older... _ I said, looking at my clear reflection. _I have always wanted to have children to call my own. Also, i want both the Uchiha, and my parents bloodline to continue, since my mom was addopted... she is the last of her mothers and fathers blood..._

As i was thinking I suddenly heard everything become quiet, as we looked at the front board.

"Well well, looks like i have an intresting class." Kisame moved, and pulled out a random apple. The onlything going through my head was _Damn... now i want a apple... _ Though i zoned back to hear kisame's talking. "You can call me Mr. Hoshigaki, or in short form, Mr. H. To put this short, i am your social studies teacher... and are there any questions?"

Many hands rose, and He picked one girl at the back. "Why is your skin blue?" I could feel Kisame's emoness radiation off him, and he grumbled. "Because-... Because i had paint fall on me, and is stained my skin. Just think of those lip stain comercials, but it never comes off..." I couldn't help but chuckle to myself silentaly about a man, making a refrence to a MAKE-UP comercial. He picked another student, and i died inside, as it was Matt. "Why were all the teachers, suddenly replaced?"

"Because alot of them decided it was time for a change..." I could feel the uneasyness in his voice, as he turned around and started writting stuff on the bored. "Turn to pages 17 and 18, and read to page 25, then answer questions 2 - 9" Everyone groaned, and to think school had just started it's classes 5 minutes ago...

"May i also see... Erin Avery and Hilda for a momment..." I stopped breathing for a few seconds as i slowly pulled myself to my chair, and dragged myself to his desk. "The new princaple has asked me to give you guys this quiz... it's just basic questions, and hopefully, you can get started on your other work aswell after..." I then had to pip up, even before i could see Lala and Avery begin to stop me. "But Mr. H... even the most simple questions can be a bother! Haven't you read my IEP? because of my Asperger syndrome (**A/N: True fact. I have know by my doctors and stuff that i have this form of Autism since i was 18 months, and because of the fact that my parents caught it early, the only signs i show of it, is when i act totally random, sometimes when i am talking, learning, having trouble reading, and my behavior like reitive and stuff. But it also says children with any type of autism are sometimes smarter, or better at some subjects than regular students or people today. And guess what! I am getting all A +'s in Music, art, and drama! So MWAHAHAHA! (I take drama classes sometimes) So the arts are my things.) **I need help on simethings! Oh well, people never understand... oh well..." And i emoly went over to my chair and sat back down...

"Is there something wrong with that girl or is it just me?" I could hear kisame asking Mah buds. "She mentally weird. Just ignore her half the time, or, she might entertain you TOO much..." And then they sat back down, with everyone in the classroom sweatdropping.

I looked at my quiz, and i laughed at how simple it was. And i started putting down answers.

_What is your full name: _**Erianna Haduoi (A/N: I changed my last name to protect my REAL identity) **

_Age: _**14ish**

_height: _**5'8 - 5'9 (A/N: TRUE FACT!)**

_Country: _**Canada**

_Favorite Things to DO: _**Make bad situations seem more happy, hang with friends Avery And Lala, Shop, Help the homless and sick, Give a hobo a Quarter, Sell avery's Soul to the devil, Watch Anime, look at boys  
**

_Least Favorite Things to Do: _**Walk into walls, have players stalk me, go and emotionally eat, have others force me to walk infront of crowds, do things infront of large groups of people, Cry, when boys turn me down  
**

_Favorite Colour: _**Red, Black, Purple, Gold, Dark blue, Green**

_Siblings: _**Younger Sister. Older Sister. Mother. Father. Lazy Dog**

_Friends In School: _**Avery, Hilda (Lala)**

_Dream: _**To One day have my own family, and have my own career... AND BECOME A NINJA :D**

I grinned at the last one, and i signed my name on a line. I then gave my quiz back to Kisame, and started reading...which it only took 3 minutes to feel something hit the back of my neck, and rool into my hands. And then i relized it was a note from mathew.

_"Hey their beautiful."_

I then raised my hand, and shouted to Kisame, or rather now... Mr. H "Mr. H! Mathew Is passing Notes in class!" I could hear some laughes, and Mathew went emo before i proudle dropped off the note to Kisame, and started walking. Now... i wonder what avery is doing...

I looked back at avery, when i randomly walked over to her desk, whall other people did the same, when others worked, i looked over at her paper, and saw it was kinda like mine, but hadmore about "BOYS BOYS BOYS BOYS BOYS BOYS shopping BOYS" Yep, me and her think alike.

I Then walked up to lala's, and then, i saw this stuff, like "KILL JUSTIIN BEIBER, Help Carl give Paul his birthday present, watch llama's with hats... hurt mudkips..." "WHAT! hurt mudkips! I liek Mudkips Lala! And yes, i said liek... not like... my spelling is not fail readers.." I then looked up, at the screen at you, and then back to lala. "Who were you talking to?" "Oh, our readers..." "Ohh... Now help me doodle, i'm bored..." Yep, ganna totally be a fun day!

**MWAHAHAHA! RANDOM CHAPTER OF DOOM! After re-writting this 4 times, and staying up till 3:30 working on a broken keybored is FUN!**

**MWAHAHAHA ! Please review!**

**And BTW! Avery is helping me write the next chapter to My life with the akatsuki! So review that storie if you don't read it! That is my first ever storie that i started writting, and it has 45 chapters soo far. And i started writting it when i was 11... posted it when i was 12... and now, i am almost 14... BIG DIFFERNE!**

**AKATSUKI! FTW!**


	5. Class with Mr weasel!

**HEY GUYS^^ I have had to re-write this chapter more than 9 times, because I hate the way I wrote it! And see this Lala – I CAN TOTALLY DO PROPER GRAMMER! SO F YOU. Lawl XD RANDOM OUTBURST NO JUTSU!**

**AND I GOT MAH REPORTCARD BACK! I am totally a B student^^ and then, I got a A+ in art (Which I am not surprised^^) And yea... I EVEN PASSED MATH AND FRENCH! I AM SOO PROUD OF MAHSELF!**

**And now, for all the people who have been waiting~ Here is the new chapter^^**

**And you have to remember, i am really, really, really, **_**REALLY **_**Trying not to make the characters Mary sue. So please excuse meh!**

**AND I NOTICED, I ONLY EVER TYPE WITH THREE FINGURES! HAHAHAHA**

I looked up at the clock, as Avery and Lala, finished with my hair. I could feel veins popping out as they held out a mirror, go knows where they got it.

For the past 15 minutes of class, because they are much smarter than me, finished their work AND homework before me, and left me in my misery, to do mine alone. And then, they decided to make themselves at home, and took the time to seat themselves behind me, with a brush, a million hair pieces, and some how, managed my hair.

"Your gonna be popular~' Avery sang with a smile on her face. Ever since i showed her popular from wicked, she has taken that song on, as her life song. Though it totally suits her, I could only think of murder for her.

Lala, had finally read my mind, and instantly, pulled my in front of herself, and finished it for me. I pat her on her head, and sang to her "Thank you nerd~! You will always be there for me, I know it!"

"I am probably going to be there, because of the fridge and the anime." She said with a playful grin, totally ruining my mood.

"Fun killer."

"I know!" And with that, the bell signalled for the end of class, and for us to start getting ready for our next one, which I was not looking forward for.

"What's with the gloomy look on your face Erin?" Avery said happily pulling up to me, as I started gathering my things. "Mr. Hot Uchiha's class is next, aren't you excited?"

I glared at her at the hot statement, but she continued to smile, as she grabbed her things as well. "Well, i do know that these guys are criminals, and i also know that, if they are here, others could be here! Also, the fact that these guys are cold hearted killers, Two immortal, one plant dude, a giant lolly pop, a shark man, a weasel, a human puppet, a man with for mouths, and a human piercing shop!" I lowered my voice to a hush whisper, which only she could here. She looked at me, and to my surprise, she started to look worried.

"At least we have a chance." Lala said, trying to turn the moods of ours into happy ones. Do you know, how many fan girls and guys would kill to meet these guys in person? Hell, they are our teachers for god's sake. Just think of how lucky we are!" Her voice was louder, now that we were in the hall.

"Still." I said, looking up into the ceiling. "Something is totally, not right here."

"Oh god, she is pulling an Itachi!" I could here Avery laugh in the background. I could also see her snapping photo's of me.

"What the hell are you doing, Blondie?" I said, taking her phone, and looking at the pictures. They looked like that scene, where Itachi looked up in the rain, and Kisame is behind him, telling him how 'sorry' he was to here Itachi's brother is 'dead.' Like my sarcastic-ness? I knew you did.

"Screw you." I said, as I turned around, heading towards our next class with full, non fan girl moods popping up. I was surprised, because by now, if i wasn't so smart, i would be gooing over this, and be passing out, due to happiness

Though, we did have to love the fact that our favourite characters, were in our world, in the same building, TEACHING us. Who wouldn't like 9 hot men, and a hot women (for the men to ooh and ah-ing over), teaching them? I would totally take these guys over chocolate.

_And I love me some chocolate._

"Oh Erin-Chan~" I could hear a voice call my name from across the hall. I looked over before I was glomped onto the dirty floor. "MAH TWIN!"

"Hello TWIN!" I responded back, patting the girl's head. She was like a copy of me, just not blood related, and had blue eyes. She was about 5'6, and she had longer brown hair, just passing her shoulders. And she was very much like a more hyper version of me. "How is your day so far, Ellie?"

"Meh you know, saw a movie, got some coffee!" She responded as she pulled off me, and I sat up. I dusted some dirt off my butt, and I pulled us both up, ginning from ear to ear.

"I want some coffee!" I responded happily, and then Lala, glomped ellie.

"Yea, I want some coffee."

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE SOME YOU SUN O-" I stopped my twin before I pointed to a random corner. "You do remember, that even though the Akatsuki are here, they could still probably get us in trouble for foul language. Maybe not by Hidan, since he oh so creative vocabulary show's the world, that even teachers run their mouths."

"Oh well! I am off to class~!" She said happily, as she put her arm behind her head, and a wave with the other, as she started walking away. "I have sex ed. Next. And god, I am not missing THIS!"

"Have fun! AND USE PROTECTION!" I could see people staring at me like I was crazy, but then I realised, that i was one of the only few left in the hallway, since Lala somehow vanished. "...well fuck me."

-LINE LINE LINE LINE EPIC LINE LINE LINE LINE-

I ran to class as fast as any normal person would, even a little faster, for the fact that only now about 17 people were out in the hallway. I made it to class, just in time for the second bell to ring.

I opened the door, and I noticed, that two other people were missing from the class, because we had extra seats. I shrugged, and sat on one, close to Lala, since Avery was a lucky-ass, and got one near the back of the class.

Lala waved at me, as the door started to open, and everything was quiet, as the teacher walked in, with a stalk of new books in his hand. I couldn't help but giggle, when I saw two students were carrying more books behind him. Hm, must have been the missing students!

He placed the books down, and turned around to face the class, a bored expression on his face. "You may sit down. Thank you for you help." And the two students sat down, in the two empty seats.

Me and Lala looked at each other, and then back to the teacher who was paying no attention to us, but was grumbling to himself, so lightly, that almost no one could hear but himself. Sadly for him, I was trained in musical ear, and could even hear some of the smallest comments.

"Good morning class." The teacher said as he moved towards the chalkboard. He started scribbling down some things on the board, before turning around again, and showing what he wrote. "My name is Mr. Uchiha. If you cannot remember, it is up on the bored. If you wish not to call me like his, then you can call me Uchiha-sama."

I looked at the books, and I noticed they were all ranged from Grade's 9 to 12. I then remembered that all the students were mixed up, because of lack of teachers. I then noticed, that the board already had question's written up, all for the different grades. Man, he is going to be very busy this year. But then again...

_He is a prodigy._

"I want a show of hands of who is in grade twelve?" About five hands raised, and i noticed that there were four girls, and one man. And then I realised...

_Looks like I need to watch on all the girls this year. No one is going to steal MAH man. _

I soon realised, that he had handed out all the books, except the grade nines. "And how many grade nine?" And about five of us rose our hands. Three of us being me, Avery, and Lala. And two being other girls which I have never seen before. Hm, it's not a small world here.

"Turn to pages Thirty six, and read paragraphs 1 to 4, about area of a circle. If you need any help, i put up some examples on the bored, and some questions you could try out for yourself." He then walked to his desk, and sat down, rubbing his eyes.

"Weasel man is blind." Lala responded in my ear. I only glared at her, as I looked at my book. I laughed to myself, as I found a whole page, not from the book, but tucked in from probably another class, was covered in scribbles and cartoony drawings. One of them was of squirrels holding a decapitated head.

"Like that will ever happen." I said laughing at the picture, closing up the picture, and stuffing in into m pocket. Maybe I could show Avery and Lala later, when we were out of class.

I looked out of the class window, as I played with my pencil in my fingers, humming "The logical song". I then realised what I was doing and I stopped.

_I was acting like a love-sick fan girl._

I Instantly regretted thinking that, and looked to Avery, who was by now, almost finished her work, easily skimming through it, maybe one or two moments where she had trouble.

_Hmmm... Blondie is proving her smarts... _I thought to myself, as I looked at my open text book. As all people who knew me, was no matter who taught math... _I hated math... with a passion._

I sighed, as I grabbed my pencil, and started going through the answers. And then I remembered, how a lot of the class got their marks... the answer's were at the very back of the book, and there was a lot of work to be done.

"...ERIN!" lala said, as she shook my shoulder. I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. She slowly pointed to the right, to a person sitting in front of me. I looked, and instantly, I regretted doing so.

"Hey gorgeous." It was Matthew AGAIN. He smirked at my impending doom and slowly crawled towards me "That was rude, what you did last class. Why did you do that?" He was by now in my personal bubble. And NOBODY GOES IN MY PERSONAL BUBBLE... unless I like the person in it, or the person is someone who I get along with.

"Hmm. Well probably because I don't like you, and you will never like you. _Ever. _And you will keep pushing me on so, until it happens. I am warning you now." I was backing away from him, and then I went forward. "Back, the fuck off."

I could feel him begun to glare at me, though a smirk played his lips, as he moved closer. "Again with the playing hard to get. Now, I really do, have to step up my game. Besides, I always get whatever girl I want."

And this, was when I started ignoring him. I started doing my work, amazingly WITHOUT the back of the book, which I missed so very very much. Hell, if I learned from last year, you could use them, but you had to show your work. So I put a bunch of random words, some diagrams, and i would sometimes (Key word, SOMETIMES) get them right.

I looked around the classroom, to see the entire class working, not one head moving. Holy crap in the toilet, they looked like zombies. Then again, school does that to people. School`s also kill tree`s for homework! And we need tree`s for air, so basically, we are killing ourselves...

"May I Erin please." Itachi`s voice disturbed the class, and I stood up, with a blank face. _Why would weasel man call me? Hmm... I hope it is another quiz! I love quizzes. They are soo much better than work. Then again, anything is better than work. Especially math. No matter who... the teacher is! Wow, had a spacing moment there. PAY ATTENTION ERIN!_

I walked up to his desk, and her turned facing me. "The principle has asked me to give you this questionnaire. It`s just some simple questions, nothing out of the ordinary."

I nodded my head "Arigato gozaimasu." I responded, and walked away. I could then as I Walked away, him call my name. "Hmm?"

"You speak Japanese?" He asked me, his brow`s raised ever so slightly.

"Well... yea, I do. I taught myself some words when i was younger, and have lately been studying to go visit Japan one day." I responded sheepishly. "Then again, i have never really thanked my teachers without saying that, ever since I was little..."

He nodded, and turned back to his work. "You may leave now. My advise, is you get your work finished, before you get any homework."

I nodded, as I walked back to my desk. I sat down quietly, before I picked up the page and looked at the questions. I then picked up a pencil and started answering them.

Back at his desk, Itachi silently smirked, whall doing his work. _We found the girl..._

**DUUUNN DUUNN DUUNNN! Aren`t i good at making people wait for me to finish my stories? Or... at least update them? WELL FEAR NOT, BECAUSE IT IS THE LONG WEEKEND! **

**Also, i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I know, not as much randomness in the chapter as usual, but i am trying! AND ALSO! I am not trying to make my characters major mary sue. I am also trying to make it more realistic then usual, making them realise their situation, and notice that these people shouldn`t be alive.**

**AND LALA MAY HAVE GROWN! YAY. You guys should be proud. **

**But now, I must get drawing, cause i have to go to a party with 5 and 6 year olds... bleh... i love kids, but a party with little ones...**

**I am doomed if i revive the uchiha clan.**

**ANYWAYS BAH BYE!**


	6. Welcome to the Emo show!

**Ello chums~ Erinrocks122 here again, with the awesome story~ Highschool drama: Akatsuki Unleashed!**

**Yes I know, it HAS been a while! I have no excuses, but the fact that I was DUMB enough to write more then one fanfiction at a time.**

**Because everyone knows, that is how smart I am.**

**So here it is~ New chapter no jutsu!**

Flip flip flip flip flip.

That is all the teachers did before our new ones decided to take over our school in the middle of bum-fuck Idaho.

I don't mean to say I don't like them... But they really have no clue how to run a class!

The entire math class, after 'Mr. Uchiha' wrote something on the board, told everyone to copy it down, and then everyone would start talking.

Now, I am into the talking, for people who know me very well. But when it comes to learning shit, I want the shit to be learned. No matter how hard, or stupid, or random it might be.

If it where the Other teachers, now then, we would be screwed if we did this. We would be ear pulled down to the office, front seat row of getting your parents called, and you being in BIG shit. Now me, I am not a large fan of that at all, so there are some good things coming out of this class.

As much as I liked the teacher, I mean, it's Itachi Freaking Uchiha. Child prodigy at 7! Now, you would think 1. Him being a Uchiha, 2. Him being a SMART Uchiha, 3. Being the anti-social he is, would tell the class to get their stuff straight. Instead, he was off sipping coffee, marking tests, and not giving a care in the world.

"I Still hate math..." I said to Avery, who just went along chatting with Lala, about how she would rule the world one day, and then she would own all the Victoria secrets ever created.

I sighed, and slowly wrote down the words on the board. Now, Board, is like Bored, except Board meant a actual board, like card board box. Now I, was the bored of board. Which is never good when you have a Erin in math class. If you have all of the above, mix the together, and you get EMO Erin!

Hey! Now EMO Erin comes with the depressed switch, with the small brain, and a real beating heart! Order now, cause sales are going fast!

Oh how fun my life is... note the sarcasm in my voice.

As I realised what I was thinking, I couldn't help but slap my face, as a few faces turned towards the sound. I just shyly giggled, and then turned to my work.

WHY WAS I CARING ABOUT MY WORK!

I mean, just when the Akatsuki come, it's like, 'THIS IS GONNA BE TOTALLY EPIC!' and 'NO SCHOOL WORK!' but no. We have school work, and I am ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION!

Now, at this time, we are taking a break! But when we return, you will be warmly shaken by the hand, when we see SULKING WITH ERIN!

But seriously.

Fml...

**Avery POV NO JUTSU!**

"Itachi uchiha... even though I don't like him the same as a certain character, sure has a nice ass." I said, watching his butt like a hawk, when Erin wasn't looking. I can't help that Uchiha has a nice ass.

With me, I look for Three things in a man.

Personality

Numero Un. Pard my terrible Spanish. Itachi is not my type for many reasons. One being with his 'I am going to go home now, slit my wrists when watching gay porn, listening to CD's of depressing poetry' type aurora.

Numero 2. Because Spanish is hard. I like party animal, random, exciting type of personalities compared to Erin's interests. Which I wonder where she got...

Looks.

As many people know, I like blonde men. If you don't know me? Well... now you know!

Wait, I like guys with other hair color's too, don't get me wrong. But men with nice, longer hair, that can sway in the wind, prettier than a lot of women's.

That and he has to have a nice body.

Again, I wonder where Erin get's her likings for Emo, skinny ass boy's that listen to screamo, and read poetry.

And 3. I look for Excitement.

What girl doesn't want excitement? Don't get me started on telling you I like in excitement. But I will tell you some things.

I like a guy who knows how to have a good time, even at a romantic restaurant. Someone who isn't scared of heights, and would enjoy jumping out of a airplane. Maybe even lend me his credit card without worrying about over spending.

These are key things, to get a date with moi. Of course, if I need to, I will mostly look at personality instead of looks. If he has both, then that's a bonus. All three? DING DING DING! We have a winner~!

I stared at Itachi's ass, but then I noticed a very... VERY dark glare on my back, and a giggle to my side, as I slowly turned to the side to see Erin ripping up my insides with a butter knife in her mind.

"Hi Erin! You finished your work already! Wow that is a shocker! I was just... looking at that nice dust bunny hanging off the chalk board! Silly you~! Now, go back to sulking, and make me a sammach."

She stared at me, before taking her ruler, and trying to beat my ass with it. Which involved random swings, and misses, and oh so fun~ She missed and it hit Lala on the head!

"Wha-... what happened?" Lala said, staring at us very confused. I couldn't help but snort as she dumbly looked at Erin, holding her ruler. "I think you dropped this..."

"OH LALA MY POOR BABY!" Erin said, scooping up the poor girl's upper body in a death grip, as she rocked her back and forth, sobbing like a mother. "I am so sorry I hit you! OH MAH GOD SOO SORRY! Please forgive me!"

"...Yes Daughter." Lala responded, trying to slip out of Erin's grip. Erin responded in her own way, of letting go, and returning to writing down some new stuff on the board.

"She is so full of joy..." I said, smirking over at lala, who scribbled down in messy hand writing what was on the board.

"Yes, oh so joyfull~!"

I couldn't help but notice a shadow near the window shift as I caught the attention of it, as it vanished.

I felt my eyes stare at it, hopping it would come back...

"I am really seeing things."

"Naked men?"

"I wish..." And then I returned to my work for the first time in the whole class.

**Erin POV**

Welcome back to Emo time with Erin! Did you miss me?

**LOL I JUST WAS SOOOOO BORED so I wrote you guys this~ **

**I promise next chapter will be more serious!**

**AND I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATTIIINNNGGGGGGGGG D: I killed myself because of it... I AM SORRY D: D: D: D: D:!**

**Anyways, re-write of My life with the Akatsuki is up, and so is Luck Is just not my thing. I should also update Tale of the three cosplaying moron's...**

**Man, I really should stop writing soo many stories, but I get SO MANY FREAKING IDEAS D: LOL**

**Fml...**

**So I updated atleast... Now, I shall be working on a new chapter, and I may have a new story of my own . :3**

**Also! I have a 100 theme writing challenge up, if you want me to write you a story with one of the themes :D **

**But at the moment, I am just trying to get the three I am supost to do done. I have Avery's done I know... so I should post that... bleh..**

**So I hoped you liked it~ Please review, and maybe, write down something random! Have a conversation with me! You may get featured in the next chapter! Something like.**

**Blahblahblahhothotty233: OMG I LOVE THIS STORY~~~~ HAVE MY BABIES :D**

**Or something like that... (LOL I AM SO CREATIVE WITH NAMES :p)**

**But yeah... please review^^**


End file.
